Fortuna
by Ayriad
Summary: Two unlikely characters fall in love in a rather unconventional way Yosuke X Chie . Please read the Authoress's Note. R&R!


_**Authoress's Note:**__ I've been playing Persona 4 for a week now, and I love the interaction between all of the characters. Among my favorites? You've guessed it – Chie and Yosuke. They're adorable. I love them. Their constant bickering and bantering has made me squeal with awesome fangirly-ness, so much so, that I've decided to devote my time in writing something dedicated to both of them. From here on out we shall see where it goes from this chapter (this "chapter" is not really a chapter in its entirety – it's about 2 in the A.M. and my writing muse has gone to sleep – and so here is the unfinished, ugly version I shall present to you). Please, please, please, read it, review it as always. XD _

Chapter 1: Été.

It was one of those sluggish days that steadily crept throughout the countryside of Inaba. Humidity hung in the air as thick and pervasive as ever and showed no signs of clearing up.

Everyone was affected by the sudden shift in the weather and blamed the heat wave for their misfortunes and the like. Everyone hated summer. It was also widely known in Inaba, that during the summer months, everyone slept in during the weekends.

Everyone did.

And Chie Satonaka was no exception.

*****

10:30 A.M.

The brand new alarm was stationed on her desk - completely harmless. That is, until it let out an ear-splitting shriek that shook the walls of her room. Chie was lying on her bed, and grumbled to herself amidst all of the hullabaloo. She peeked through her bangs and scowled at the half-squawking, half-shrieking perpetrator.

"Ughhhhhh. you have **GOT** to be _kidding_ me… t-t-that n-noise…" she yawned, "I _told_ Yosuke to buy me a cheaper alarm clock, but not something as annoying as this though." She immediately sat upright in bed and rubbed her eyes profusely. "_Sheessh_! Goes to show that I can't trust his taste in anything after all."

It was also about time she got the situation under her control. She stretched, rolled over onto her left side, got up, and delivered a flying kick to the damned screeching clock. There was a satisfying crack, and the clock burst open - its screeching was immediately silenced once and for all.

"Ahaa!!! Got you this time! Good to see my skills haven't rusted yet. That'll teach you!" She stood with both hands on her hips and grinned triumphantly.

Mission accomplished.

Her momentary happiness gradually reverted back into an expression of frustration. So this was why she was awake on Sunday. She wanted sleep, she craved sleep, she lived on sleep, and she wanted nothing more than to sleep throughout the whole day. Her prized weekend schedule was ruined, and because of the morning's incident, she couldn't go back to bed now no matter how hard she tried. After all, the room was getting warmer and warmer by the minute. She couldn't help seething. And seethe she did.

Her expression soon morphed into one of uncertainty. Did she turn the alarm clock on yesterday? Why, yes she did, she was sure of it – she remembered her actions the night before – albeit vaguely. But just why had she turned on the alarm in the first place? It wasn't as if she had classes on Sundays – no it had to be something else, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She looked back at the floor and the scattered remnants of the broken alarm clock.

"Well, that about settles it…I'll just go to Junes on Monday to buy another one," she murmured to herself, "some other alarm clock that doesn't sound like…"

A certain memory took residence in Chie's mind.

"…like…Yosuke …drunk while… while… karaoke-ing!" She erupted in a fit of laughter that turned into what sounded like a sob-sputtered-laugh that she could not repress - even Yukiko would be impressed. After what seemed like an eternity, she grabbed the edge of her bed in her best effort to regain her usual composure. She then traipsed across the room to her closet, and began shuffling through her drawers for a pair of socks. Chie's head snapped up in sudden awareness about _something_, and she stopped moving and stopped breathing - if only for a second.

There was some kind of commotion downstairs, as if someone was breaking into her house.

It was best to get the police involved in this situation. Right now would also be good – if it only weren't for the fact that she left her cell-phone downstairs. She also knew that the only phone available within the house was in the kitchen. She inwardly groaned.

"I guess I'm left with no choice but to deal with it myself."

*****

Chie slowly creaked open her bedroom door, and listened intently for any sign of the intruder.

"Who the hell'd try to break in my house? I mean, there's nothing here at all, plus, it's early in the morning," she whispered to herself, "I swear, this person is asking for some kind of death wish."

She then silently slipped out of her room. This, of course, was easier said than done. She struggled to remember where the floor creaked and managed to deftly avoid them. She then saw to the right of her room, her weapons of choice against said trespasser – a small vase on an end table and a fishing pole leaning against the wall. The green vase was bought a couple of months ago on a shopping trip with Yukiko. It was precious to her since Yukiko moved away shortly after their last outing. On the other hand, the fishing pole was one that Souji had given to her before he left Inaba, and that in itself was precious also. There was not much of a choice. Hell, she'd take both. Both were expendable if her life was put on the line. The more the merrier in a fight, right? She inwardly smiled an evil smile. If all else failed, she'd practice a couple of new moves on the impostor – all of them - in which she learned just the other day.

And so with two new weapons in tow, she silently maneuvered herself down the hallway and down the stairs. She peered from the wall into the kitchen. And there the trespasser was – all decked out in black, covered from head to toe. The trespasser was definitely a man, and a tall one at that. She couldn't even get a glimpse of what she was up against, since his face was entirely obscured by the hood he was wearing. Without a sound, Chie made her way to the pantry. The imposter then turned his attention to the refrigerator, and opened it.

Chie whispered to herself in exasperation, "_Augh!_ _What the hell?!_ That bastard is eating my food too?! Well – okay. **That – does -it**!"

While he was taking his time with the food she so carefully prepared the night before, she decided it was the best time to launch a surprise attack from behind. Chie braced herself and let out a deafening tribal war yell.

All hell broke loose.

The fishing pole Chie was holding made sudden impact on the intruder's head as she twirled it around in time to devote critical damage to his nether regions. He made an effort to turn around to face her, but fell to the floor instantly. Chie, deciding that this still wasn't enough, took the vase that was underneath her arm and aimed it at his head. She hoped that it would render him unconscious - giving her just enough time to call the police for their help.

To her surprise, the trespasser had quick reflexes, and caught the vase in mid-air, despite the injury inflicted on him.

Chie was stunned, _"Oh no you don't, you bastard! Don't you mess with me!"_ Her fighting stance resumed.

The intruder lay crumpled on the floor in obvious pain. He then rolled over, moaned, and pulled down his hoodie. A shock of red hair was exposed.

"…_Yosuke_?" She let out a sigh of relief.

"**Shit**…Satonaka…my head _hurts_ like holy hell…" and with that said, Yosuke was out cold.

_TBC_


End file.
